The Day I Died
by Adrienne Black
Summary: One Shot Lily's POVBrief: I looked into his eyes and it was then ithat i realised the meaning of true love


Lily's POV

THE DAY SHE DIED

James and I sat down and listened to the WWN as I held Harry I gazed down at him wondering if I would ever see him grow up. My thoughts drifted to Voldemort and I wondered what would happen if he got his way. It was something that I had talked to Dumbledore about and he had said that if Voldemort won the war then all would be lost but hope would always linger whilst Harry lived. We had been told of the prophesy and I doubted that a little boy could ever do things like that before his second birthday. I turned to James and saw no mischievous glint in his eyes and I sighed it was long since he had smiled and we knew that our days were drawing to an end.

I stood up and walked into the kitchen when I felt hands pull in me into a hug.

I gazed into James eyes and knew that when the time came I would have to grab Harry and run while James gave us time to flee and it was in that moment that I realised the rue meaning of love.

My heart raced when we heard a knock on the door glancing at the clock we realised that it wasn't peter it was too late for it to be him. James looked at me and smiled sadly knowing that this would probably be the last time that we would ever see each other he gazed at Harry and kissed him on the forehead before looking at me and wiping away the tears that were streaming down my face.

"James please…no it doesn't…" I begged him with all my heart when he pushed me towards the stairs. I turned to see that he had drawn his wand and was prepared to fight; I rushed over and gave him the most passionate kiss that we had ever shared.

"I love you James" my smiled had disappeared and we knew that from that moment on we would never ever see each other again.

"Love you Lils never forget that" his whisper was drowned out by the kitchen door flying open.

"Run Lily it's him get Harry and run!"

I sobbed as I held Harry for all it was worth and ran up the stairs before slamming the door and locking it. Glancing around the room I realised that there was know where to run and that we were well and truly trapped. Gazing at Harry I saw his fathers face jump out at me and I realised that if Harry was to survive this then I would need to find some way of protecting him.

"Lily!"

I heard a shout from down stairs before seeing a green light come from under the door. I gasped at the realisation that I would never see James again hit me. Oh god he was dead my husband the only one that I had ever truly loved was gone. I heard a creak but all that was going through my head was that James was dead, dead. James …my James. The door flew open and I held Harry close to me. I looked for one last time into familiar eyes, my eyes. I prayed that for all it was worth that Voldemort would spare my son. I placed him in his crib and turned to the dreaded Voldemort

"Please spare him take me instead." I fell to the ground on my knees and sobbed my heart out

"Please take me instead and spare my son please." It was no use there was no way that Voldemort would ever listen to the pleading of a mother

"Stand aside you silly girl you needn't die" his voice was cruel and mirthless "your husband got in the way and so he died when he needn't have" he glared at me and I felt my heart turn cold.

"Please no leave my son and take me instead!" I tried one last time but to no avail he raised his wand and I screamed, screamed for my life and Harry's, screamed for my dead husband. I was screaming so loud that I didn't hear him say those dreadful words but I felt the curse hit me squarely in the chest. My life flashed before my eyes and I thought of how devastated that Sirius and Remus would be, Peter too. I though of James and how we had joined the order at seventeen, married at eighteen, parents at Nineteen and dead at twenty, I though of how much we had argued at school before realising that we had spent to much of it fighting, life truly is to short to waste arguing.

Sirius had told me I would know, and I know now. This is what it feels like to break. Hopeless. Utterly hopeless, and the only thing I feel is hopelessness, helplessness, and unfathomable depression. Harry is my son and yet he will never see me again, he was Sirius' responsibility now, but as cynical as it sounds, he can't replace James and everything I've lost.  
I though once more of my son and prayed that this ultimate sacrifice would be enough to save him. I could hear James calling me and I realised that it was my time to go, I glanced once more at my beloved son before taking James' hand as he led me towards the light, led me towards a place where no-one could ever hurt me again.


End file.
